De cómo hacer que tu novio se afeite
by Fuyu no Hanabi
Summary: Ino odiaba esa barba y tenía que hacerla desaparecer costara lo que costara. A Shikamaru le agradaba como le quedaba y quería una pequeña venganza en contra de la hermosa rubia por al haberle negado un beso. Ino era realmente problemática cuando estaba celosa.


**Disclaimer**: Toditito **Naruto** es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo sólo he tomado prestado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a su costa.

**Personajes**: Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, Yoshino Nara.

**Advertencia**: Un poco de Lime.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

**. . .**

**De cómo hacer que tu novio se afeite**

**. . .**

* * *

Shikamaru se miró al espejo del baño y soltó un enorme bostezo a su reflejo. Se veía aburrido y cansado. Tenía un par de ojeras marcadas que sin duda eran producto de su misión en las tierras de Kirigakure.

Sobó su cuello para ver si desvanecía un ápice el dolor que le habían acarreado las malas posturas de dormir en el suelo y dio un largo y tendido suspiro.

Había llegado esa mañana y pese a que no esperaba que Ino lo consintiera por su regreso triunfal a Konoha, nunca creyó que su rubia favorita se olvidara de todo el amor que le profesaba debido a un cambio insignificante en su apariencia. Kami sabía lo mucho que había extrañado sus abrazos, su voz, su sonrisa, sus besos y toda ella, pero ¿con qué lo recibió? Con una mueca de desagrado, las manos en la caderas, el ceño fruncido y una estricta orden que más le valía obedecer si quería degustar de su cuerpo: "Quítate esa barba".

Tomó el cepillo de dientes y le embarró pasta antes de meterlo con desgano a su boca.

Claro que él sólo había respondido con un "_problemática_" para apaciguar sus ánimos enfrente de toda la comitiva que tenía bajo sus ordenes y, sin que ella lo quisiera, terminó por robarle un beso que ni un instante fue correspondido, segundos después de que despidió a sus shinobis.

Esa mujer terca se había encaprichado con que no le dirigiría la palabra mientras él luciera como su padre (cosa totalmente absurda cuando el viejo tenía barbilla y él había dejado crecer toda sin excepción, de patilla a patilla).

Ino era ridícula. No le afectaba en nada a su perfecto cuerpo de modelo, ni en su salud, ni en cómo la vería la aldea, sólo era un pequeño gustillo suyo ¡Y al parecer ya ni eso podía con esa kunoichi latosa como esposa!

Esta vez, muy a diferencia que con el cigarrillo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle el menor caso. Le gustaba como se veía así, le daba un aire de hombre, de macho. Lucía hasta atractivo.

Escupió la pasta y se enjuagó con agua, lavando de paso su rostro.

Ya vería Ino quien tenía más convicción en tres días, puesto que ambos habían apostado a que él le compraría una yukata morada, que había visto en un aparador del centro, si conseguía que se afeitara antes del martes. Si por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón no lo conseguía, Shikamaru podría quedarse peludo -palabras de Yamanaka- cuanto le viniera en gana.

Aunque era gastar energías de más, quería una pequeña venganza en contra de la experta en manipulación de mentes por negarle el beso de bienvenida.

Se secó la cara con la toalla de manos y luego de echarse un último vistazo salió del baño.

Su habitación seguía vacía, seguramente porque Ino estaba terminando de cerrar la florería. Fue a sentarse en la cama. Estuvo un rato con los codos recargados sobre sus piernas hasta que empezó a cabecear y decidió quitarse los zapatos.

Fue en ese momento que su esposa apareció, cerrando la puerta de su alcoba detrás de sí. No le dirigió una mirada, en cambio, dio un resoplido y fue hacia su armario para sacar su pijama.

Shikamaru la siguió con los ojos, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Su mente trabajó para recordarle lo que Ino había hecho en sus tiempos de novios para quitarle esa adicción a su nicotina; el primer paso: lo sedujo con ropa interior de encaje negro y unas medias con diseño de flores que torneaban cada curva de sus muslos y pantorrillas, además de que en plena noche se puso unas zapatillas altísimas que le moldeaban el cuerpo, haciendo que la deseara hasta perder la cabeza.

Esa vez había caído redondito, ahora estaba preparado para contemplar esa Venus y controlar la revolución hormonal que se formase en su interior, no importaba cuánto le costara.

¿Sería capaz de volver a intentarlo cuando él ya sabía su sensual estrategia?

Suspiró. Ese maldito dolor en el cuello seguía ahí, expandiendo la punzada por su espalda.

Ino tardó lo mínimo preparando su atuendo, provocando que Nara alzara una ceja al recorrerla de cuerpo entero y la apreciara en una vieja y holgada pijama rosa pastel, llevaba también el cabello trenzado de forma descuidada, con un broche que recogía el mechón rubio que usualmente caía sobre la mitad de su rostro y se había desmaquillado por completo. Lucía hermosa, como siempre, pero… ¿era enserio que no lo atacaría con la mejor arma que una mujer exquisita poseía?

—¿Te duele el cuello? —le preguntó con una mueca de preocupación. Si era legítima o no, eso lo averiguaría pronto.

—Ya casi no —Shikamaru quitó la mano de la zona afectada para no darle motivos de tocarlo y le sonrió con cariño.

Ella asintió. Entonces, rodeó la cama con calma y con una expresión neutral, casi aburrida que denotaba sueño. Era una verdadera actriz cuando se lo proponía y, bueno, te hacía una tarea titánica el predecir su siguiente movimiento por tal motivo.

Nara, que había quedado de espaldas a ella, pudo sentir el colchón hundirse con el peso de Ino encima y esperó a que sucediera algo con la tensión visible en sus hombros y sus sentidos alerta, tal cual como lo habría hecho en medio de una misión rango S.

Pasaron tres eternos minutos y al no percibir nada supuso que ella dormiría como angelito esa noche y que el martirio empezaría al día siguiente, mas no pudo estar más equivocado con sus precipitadas conjeturas.

El grito de guerra se presentó como unos suculentos labios cercanos a su oído izquierdo, susurrando un "déjame aliviarlo" con un tono picaresco y una risilla que se le antojó maligna.

—No es necesario —atinó a decir antes de que unos delgados dedos cayeran sobre sus hombros y empezaran a masajearlo, desprendiendo el calor del chakra curativo a la vez.

Contuvo el aliento. Diablos. De todas las kunoichis existentes en Konoha tuvo que elegirla a ella, a la mejor en el arte de la seducción, el camuflaje y la lectura de mentes. Una combinación letal le miraras por donde le miraras.

En unos segundos, esos nudos de estrés y de mala postura se deshicieron dejando paso únicamente a esa sensación increíble de gozo.

—Umm… no es necesario —volvió a decir con la fuerza de un murmullo.

Dejó que ella recorriera toda su espalda, ejerciendo presión en puntos estratégicos para relajarlo a tal grado que no fue capaz de recordar que no debería dejarse consentir o lo pagaría caro.

Ino bajó las manos hacia su cadera y metió los dedos debajo de la playera gris, acariciando en un abrazo ese abdomen marcado por el ejercicio que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Sus pechos, pegados ahora a la espalda del Nara, se friccionaron un poco y la hicieron soltar un gemido que revoloteó en el aire como pequeñas descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

—Ino… — ladeó la cabeza para que los besos de Yamanaka comenzaran a juguetear debajo de su oído hasta el comienzo del cuello de la playera.

Pronto su respiración se volvió irregular y un bulto en sus pantalones comenzó a hacerse presente.

—Shika —pronunció su nombre de forma sugestiva y poco a poco resbaló sus manos hasta la comisura del elástico de su pantalón.

Era patético, realmente patético que no pudiera con esa mujer después de 24 años de conocerla, pero esas caricias se sentían tan bien que era imposible pensar en nada más que en ella y esa esencia de flores que desprendía y contaminaba el ambiente, como una invitación sutil a probarla. Estaba cayendo redondito al punto al que quería llevarlo para someterlo.

Shikamaru mordió su labio inferior para ahogar un fuerte gemido que viajó por sus cuerdas vocales cuando ella frotó su sexo sobre la tela de algodón. ¡Kami! Se sentían fabulosos esos movimientos lentos, ascendentes y descendentes que deshacían el poco uso de razón que aún vagaba por su mente.

Quiso darse la vuelta y besar los labios de su esposa, explorar cada rincón ya explorado de su cuerpo y hacerla gemir su nombre, pidiéndole que la tomara dentro suyo con desesperación palpable, pero no podía, porque si quebraba esa postura que a ella le convenía infinitamente para manejarlo a su antojo, lo echaría a patadas hasta que se rasurara la barba sin conmiseración alguna de lo excitado que estuviese.

Maldición. Ino había metido la mano debajo de su pantalón y tomado su miembro a piel contra piel, presionando la punta con el pulgar.

—Aah… —cerró sus puños sobre la colcha para calmar la ola de placer que lo abrumó.

Ella siguió frotando con torturante lentitud hasta que Shikamaru pareció estar a punto de terminar. En ese momento se detuvo de golpe, recibiendo un gruñido ronco como queja de su esposo.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —preguntó y él asintió. Ino mordió su oreja izquierda mientras tomaba una almohada cercana de la cama sin que el manipulador de sombras se diera cuenta.

Acto seguido, le dio un almohadazo y se metió debajo de las cobijas.

—Pues ve a quitarte esa cosa peluda de la cara.

Shikamaru parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. La vio recostada, dándole la espalda y con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, mas señalaba implacable la puerta de la habitación dándole una muda orden: largo de aquí.

—Tsk. —miró hacia su entrepierna con el ceño fruncido. La obra maestra de Ino Yamanaka le palpitaba, pidiendo más. Resopló. —Mujer problemática —refunfuñó, la rubia ni se inmutó.

Se acomodó el pantalón, tomó la almohada con que le había pegado su queridísima esposa y un cobertor del armario. Ya sabía cual era su lugar en situaciones como aquella.

Antes de irse se aseguró de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ino, sólo para enfadarla (o calmarla, según se diera el caso) más.

—Largo —puntualizó y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dio un largo y tendido suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y clavarlos en el techo. Shikamaru tenía que quitarse la barba, es que, es que, es que ¡le picaba cuando la besaba! Le daba cosquillas, la sentía rara. Era verdaderamente una lata.

Metió su mano debajo del pantalón rosado, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

Suspiró de nuevo. Quizá su plan debió comenzar al día siguiente...

.

Ino se levantó muy temprano, más de lo normal. Quería acabar pronto con esa apuesta.

Tomó uno de los afilados kunais que guardaba para las misiones y bajó a la sala, donde Shikamaru aun seguía recostado a pierna suelta en el sofá, con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra colgando de su improvisada cama. Su cuerpo era tan largo que no cabía en el love seat. A Ino se le hizo nudo el corazón, quizá después compraría un sofá de tres para hacerle un poco más cómodas esas noches en las que le ganaba su carácter.

Sin respirar un poquito se acercó a él, con la hoja del arma apuntando a la infame barba. Mordió su labio inferior y a paso lento el metal besó la mejilla de Shikamaru. Apenas la movió un milímetro, cortando cinco pelitos de barba, cuando esos ojos caoba se posaron sobre ella y una fuerte mano sujetó la muñeca que llevaba el arma homicida.

—Ino —frunció las cejas.

—Buenos días, cariño—sonrió lo más inocente que pudo —¿descansaste bien?

Shikamaru la desarmó aventando muy lejos el dichoso kunai. En un movimiento digno de un shinobi de alta experiencia la tomó por la cintura, girando ambos cuerpos de tal modo que la encarceló debajo del suyo, inmovilizando sus brazos a la altura de su rostro.

—Eso es trampa, problemática —se quejó.

—Te equivocas, nunca pusiste los términos de cómo se debía proceder —infló las mejillas —ahora quítate de encima.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió de medio lado —me gusta estar así.

—Entonces te quitaré a la fuerza —le advirtió echando chispas por los ojos.

—Inténtalo.

Ino comenzó a forcejar, pero era inútil. Nara le superaba por mucho en fuerza y lo peor del caso era que seguía ensanchando esa sonrisa con cada intento fallido.

—¡Shikamaru Nara, quítate de encima o juro que grito! —bufó.

—Tsk. No me importa, todos saben que eres una escandalosa —besó su nariz.

—¡Shikamaru! No lo vuelvas a hacer —ordenó, pero él no le hizo el menor caso y continuó dejando esporádicos besos por aquí y por allá —¡no lo hagas! ¡no! ¡Shik…!

Él último fue sobre sus apetitosos labios. La hizo callar con movimientos lentos, sabrosos para que dejara de quejarse.

Quizá ayer había perdido deshonrosamente contra unas caricias y lo había desarmado por completo poniendo hiperactivas a sus traidoras hormonas porque simplemente quería tenerla cerca luego de esa misión en la que peligró su vida, quería sentirla de nuevo, ahogarse en su cuerpo después de anhelarlo cada noche lejos de su aroma y sensación, quería quitarse el miedo de no volver a tocarla, pero hoy estaba bien, hoy quería que Ino se esforzara un poco más para _obligarlo_ a quitarse la barba.

—Es demasiado temprano como para que causes problemas —le murmuró contra sus labios.

—Es el tiempo justo —susurró casi sin fuerza. Era extraño como él podía tranquilizarla y encenderla con un simple beso. He ahí el principal motivo de porqué ayer no había permitido que sus bocas se unieran ni un ínfimo instante.

Shikamaru se separó de ella, adorando aquella boca entreabierta que ansiaba más y que, por hoy, no recibiría lo que pedía.

Sonrió cuando se quitó de encima y arrastrando los pies perezosos fue a buscar algo de comer, dejándola sola.

El corazón de Ino latía presuroso y su respiración se había vuelto irregular por el peso de Shika sobre sí. Pasó una mano por su frente, para apartar el mechón rubio que se había despeinado por el forcejeo.

Plan B. Fallo total. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa y rápido.

Se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa torcida, luego volvió a sujetar todo su cabello en una coleta alta.

Antes de entrar a la cocina inhaló profundo para estar lo más calmada posible.

—¿Quieres café? —le preguntó Shikamaru de espaldas a ella, calentando el agua.

—Sí, por favor —se sentó en la mesita, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Por qué quieres que me la quite? —indagó.

—Porque te ves mal —dijo simplemente.

—¿Y qué con ello? —le dejó una taza humeante delante de ella y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

—No quiero un esposo fachudo —arrugó la frente y cruzó una pierna encima de la otra.

—Ese argumento no me convence —tomó el botecito de café y con una cuchara vertió el suficiente sobre su taza —te casaste con alguien común y corriente, nada de extraordinario. Da igual cómo me vea —bebió un pequeño sorbo.

Ino suspiró. —Shika… ¿enserio sigues creyendo eso? ¿crees que alguien como yo, totalmente bella y hermosa, te haya elegido nada más por que sí? —pestañeó.

—Pasaron años para que me eligieras, entonces… —se encogió de hombros —supongo que sí.

—Eres guapo, Shika, demasiado — hizo un puchero —por eso casi te pierdo con Temari y… —calló inmediatamente y desvió la mirada hacia su bebida.

Nara alzó la cejas, sorprendido, y una curva traviesa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Así que _esa_ era la verdadera razón. Bebió de su café con calma, atento al jugueteo nervioso de los dedos de Ino con la porcelana y esa repentina mueca de enfado, no con él, sino consigo misma por sentir lo que sentía. Ahora comprendía.

—Bueno, iré a darme una ducha. Yoshino quiere que vaya por un postre que ha hecho para ti y si no llego pronto aturdirá a mis pobres oídos —al pasar por donde ella estaba, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

Ino se dejó deslizar por la silla. Rogaba por que no hubiera descubierto la verdad, pero… ¡por Kami! Estábamos hablando de Shikamaru Nara, deja de lado que fuera el mejor estratega de Konoha, él la conocía desde siempre y, aunque a veces actuaba para confundirlo, él sabía leerla cuando se escapaban flashazos de verdad en su rostro.

—Mendokusai —su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo.

Dejó el agua sin preparar y fue a su dormitorio para arreglarse. De ninguna manera dejaría a Shikamaru ir solo con Yoshino.

.

Salió del baño terminando de ajustar la coleta de cabello negro y rebelde.

No le extrañó ni un poco encontrarse con Ino colocándose el labial como toque final de su atuendo frente al tocador y eso le confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.

—Sí, quiero llevarle unas flores —se puso de pie, admirando su figura impecable en el espejo. Dio un aplauso y fue a tomar de la mano a Shikamaru —vamos, vamos.

—Ino, yo puedo llevárselas por ti —alegó siendo arrastrado por las escaleras.

—De ninguna manera, quiero dárselas personalmente.

Hicieron una rápida parada en la florería Yamanaka y tras elegir las flores más bellas y envolverlas con un precioso moño rojo emprendieron camino.

Las primeras cuadras estuvieron bien porque prácticamente estaban desiertas, las siguientes estaban a rebozar de gente y fueron un problema latente...

Shikamaru caminaba con las manos dentro del bolsillo e Ino iba junto, con el ramo entre sus brazos, intentando permanecer con la vista al frente pese a que había descubierto a un par de chicas que no le quitaban los ojos de encima a SU esposo, cuchicheando de lo lindo sin descaro alguno.

Sucedía lo mismo con cada chica que se topaban. ¡Eran unas! Argh.

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Ino y su mirada de zafiro se fue oscureciendo.

Shikamaru lo notó, pero no dijo nada y sólo rodó los ojos cuando ella le tomó del brazo, en una actitud posesiva y con un aura demoniaca que advertía asesinar a cualquier mujer que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino.

—Problemática, deja de enterrarme las uñas en el brazo, eso duele.

Ino aflojó el agarre, pero no se soltó. —¡Es tú culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¿de qué?

Ino apuntó con el índice a cada chica que encontró.

—¡De eso!

—Tsk. No hago nada.

Yamanaka se detuvo frente, entregándole de golpe el ramo de flores, luego agarró los cachetes de Shikamaru, moviéndolos de una forma dolorosa. —¡No te hagas el inocente, Nara! Tú sabes muy bien porqué —le dio palmaditas en las mejillas.

—En verdad que no —dijo quitando las manos de Ino de su rostro enrojecido por el mal trato. —Vamos —se sobó las mejillas mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, totalmente enfurruñada —llegaremos tarde.

Ino no habló por el resto del camino, pero jamás había caminado tan pegada a él. Era en ese momento en el cual se arrepentía de no traer algo afilado entre sus ropas.

Shikamaru estuvo apunto de echarse a reír un par de veces, mas sabía que eso no significaría nada bueno para su salud física.

Tocaron a la puerta de su antigua residencia y tras unos segundos, la voz femenina y avejentada de Yoshino les contestó desde lejos: —¡Pasen! Está abierto.

La rubia entró a grandes zancadas, arrebatándole de paso el ramo a Nara para dirigirse hacia donde su suegra preparaba algo delicioso a juzgar por el aroma que inundaba las habitaciones de la casa.

—¡Hola, Ino-chan! —saludó la morena con gran emoción y las manos enfundadas en los guantes de cocina.

—Hola —gruñó la rubia. Dejó las flores en sus manos y luego regresó sobre sus pasos.

—¿Ino?

—Déjala mamá —fue hacia ella y tomó una galleta de la bandeja recién salida del horno —anda en su momento problemático.

Yoshino dejó de sonreír y le propinó un golpecito en el hombro a su hijo.

—¡Debes aplicarte entonces!

—Tsk. —sobó la parte afectada y habló con la galleta entre sus labios —¿A qué? Solito se le baja el coraje.

—No me refiero a eso —se cruzó de brazos —¡Quiero nietos Shikamaru! ¡Y deja de hablar con la boca llena que por eso te estás atragantando! —le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle con su repentina toz —no son los modales que te enseñé.

—No fue por eso por lo que casi me asfixio, mujer— susurró para sí —Y no me refiero a "ese" momento problemático —aclaró.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué le hiciste?

—Nada, sólo es por esto —señaló su barba —quiere que me deshaga de ella.

Cuando Yoshino estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto el rostro de Shikamaru se puso en blanco por completo, tieso como una estatua y los brazos inertes a ambos lados.

—¿Ino? —dudó la señora Nara al identificar de inmediato la técnica del clan Yamanaka haciendo efecto sobre su hijo.

El manipulador de sombras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, donde el cuerpo de Ino estaba recargado en la pared sosteniendo aún una cosa importantísima: una maquinilla de afeitar.

Con movimientos torpes y mecánicos, el cuerpo de Shikamaru se inclinó para tomar el aparato.

Yoshino simplemente volvió a prestar atención en sus deliciosas galletas. Una cosa era segura: no debes de meterte en pleitos maritales o serás juzgada como una suegra metiche y no quería eso.

—Hazlo en el baño, cariño —sugirió a Ino.

—Claro, Yoshino-san —era la voz de su hijo.

Con trabajo llevó a Shikamaru hasta el baño y, tras pararse frente al espejo, llevó la máquina hacia su rostro masculino y la encendió con un ruidillo eléctrico, pero justo cuando estaba por afeitarse con éxito, la mano izquierda dejó de obedecerla y en cambio sujetó a la diestra para apartar ese aparatejo de su barba.

—¡Shikamaru, para! —habló Ino a través de la boca del shinobi.

—¡Para tú, problemática! —se respondió a sí mismo —¡sal de mi cuerpo!

—No lo haré hasta que te rasures —le advirtió llevando la máquina de nuevo a sus mejillas.

—Ya te dije que me gusta así.

—A mi no.

—No es tu cuerpo.

—Ahora sí.

—¡Ino!

—¡Shikamaru!

—¡No seas infantil!

—¡No soy infantil!

—¡Sí lo eres!

—¡Quítate esa barba, pareces un viejo cuarentón!

—Y tú una niña de tres años.

—¡Mejor que estar decrépita!

—¡Ino! ¡vete de aquí!

—¡Rasúrate!

—¡Basta! No es mi culpa que estés enferma de celos.

—¿Celosa, yo? ¡Jah! Ninguna de esas arpías está a mi nivel.

—Ves, lo estás.

—¡Claro que no!

—Por eso quieres que me afeite.

—¡No digas estupideces!

—Porque me veo atractivo de esta manera y le gusto a las chicas.

—¡Jah! Te ves como un verdadero vago bueno para nada.

—Admítelo, problemática.

—¡Que no!

—¡Vas a cortarme la yugular si continúas de esta forma!

Una venita palpitó en la sien de Yoshino después de tanto alboroto que llegó a hacer que perdiera el pulso de la perfecta línea que dibujaba en una de las galletas que había horneado. Se quitó los guantes y fue directito al baño donde ocurría una extraña escena. Shikamaru seguía gritando, cambiando de muecas a cada segundo. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba loco y lo enviarían a un manicomio.

Se arremangó las mangas y luego tomó la oreja de Shikamaru, causándole dolor a ambos.

—¡Basta ya, niños! —gritó, ambos guardaron silencio.

—¡Él empezó, Yoshino-san! —se excusó la Yamanaka con la voz grave de su esposo.

—Tsk. Problemática, soy hombre, no puedo ordenarle a mi cuerpo que no lo haga, es absurdo le mires por donde le mires.

—Idiota, cabeza hueca —refunfuñó Ino, pero se calló cuando Yoshino apretó el jalón de orejas.

—Vuelve a tu cuerpo, Ino-chan —pidió la señora Nara con un tono dulce, algo que sin duda causaba más pánico en el cuerpo de Shikamaru que un grito, Ino sintió el escalofrío recorrerle de igual manera y salió de inmediato.

—Y tú, Shikamaru, hazme el favor de afeitarte —dejó en paz su oreja.

—Tsk. Ya no soy un niño.

Le lanzó una mirada que le hizo tomar de inmediato la máquina de afeitar y quitarse todos esos pelos de encima.

—¡Pronto estará lista la comida! Apresúrate, cariño —cerró la puerta del baño y volvió a sus labores culinarios, donde Ino la aguardaba acomodando sus flores en un hermoso jarrón de cristal.

—Son preciosas —comentó la morena. Ino sonrió de medio lado, apenada por la escena que acababa de montar.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, querida. Entiendo que estés celosa porque de verdad se ve muy guapo así.

Yamanaka suspiró. No tenía caso que lo negara.

—Pero ese hombre no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. Te ama desde que iban en la academia ninja ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asintió. —Perdón, sólo no soportaba la idea de que otras lo miraran. Soy algo egoísta… creo.

Yoshino rió. —Mi Shikamaru no puede amar a otra mujer, Ino-chan.

—Te equivocas, mamá.

Ambas giraron hacia la entrada. Shikamaru volvía a ser el de antes aunque aún tenía una expresión ceñuda, enfadada.

—¿Qué? —Ino se mordió el labio inferior, no le diría que lo sentía, menos con ese comentario. —¿Cómo que se equivoca, Shikamaru?

Se retaron con la mirada por unos minutos, hasta que el manipulador de sombras volvió a sonreír disfrutando la confusión en el rostro de su rubia favorita —Porque si tenemos una niña, le entregaré mi corazón también a ella.

—Idiota —murmuró Ino entre dientes, pero de igual forma sonrió.

—Sólo espero que no tenga tu carácter, mujer —rascó su nuca —sería muy problemático.

Ino cerró ambos puños. Tenía ganas de golpearlo seriamente.

Shikamaru dio media vuelta para salir con ambas manos colocadas despreocupadamente dentro de los bolsillos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Ino lo alcanzó, tomando su brazo para detenerlo.

—A comprar esa Yukata.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces con un signo de interrogación visible en la frente. Él le dio un golpecito en la coronilla del cabello.

—Ganaste —le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —Ino lo abrazó —cancelo la apuesta. No jugué muy limpio que digamos —rió con nerviosismo —y… perdón por lo de anoche —se puso de un bonito color rojo —juro que lo compensaré con creces.

—Eres una loca —besó sus labios —y no sé lo que hiciste, pero no puedo dejar de amarte pese a todo.

—Ya sé, eres sólo mío Nara, recuérdalo.

—Ok —besó su frente.

—¡Chicos! Vengan a ayudar a poner la mesa que no se hará solita, luego pueden seguir de melosos en la habitación porque mi nieto se está tardando mucho.

—Ok —dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa en el rostro y un leve sonrojo.

En verdad Shikamaru Nara jamás entendería porqué se había enamorado de Ino Yamanaka, pero eso estaba bien porque jamás había sido tan feliz en la vida como lo era a su lado.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Hola :) Gracias por leer y por llegar hasta el final, de verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Y ya saben que aquí abajito pueden dejarme sus comentarios, ya sea referentes al one-shot o a lo que ustedes se les ocurra platicarme, que yo leeré todos muy gustosa y responderé a cada uno como se debe.

Un abrazo de oso mis queridos lectores.

Nos vemos en un próximo fic.

¡See ya!


End file.
